powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Milestones (Super Sentai)
As a franchise, Super Sentai is constantly evolving and changing, with new ideas and concepts emerging with each series. This is a real-world documentation of the evolution and the milestones in the franchise, showing the changes, advancements and quirks which emerge with each new series since originally starting in 1975. Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *First Sentai series/team *First Red/Blue/Yellow/Pink/Green Rangers and team *First replacement Ranger *First Sentai Ranger death *First team upgrade *Longest Sentai series (84 episodes from 1975-1977) *Only Sentai to air at the same time as one of the "Seven Legendary Kamen Rider" series. (Kamen Rider Stronger) J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Final series associated with franchise creator Shotaro Ishinomori *First transformation device *First yellow-less team *First White ranger *First mid-season team addition *First actor with multiple Sentai ranger roles *First leader replacement *First Sentai team-up movie; only one released in theaters for 32 years *Shortest official Sentai series (35 episodes) Battle Fever J *First and only orange ranger *First black ranger *First Sentai Giant Robo *First usage of giants by villains in the form of robotic doppelgangers *First major Sentai villainess *Only season with two team changes (Diane Martin -> Maria Nagisa; Kensaku Shiraishi -> Makoto Jin) *First Sentai series associated with Toei's partnership with Marvel Comics *Final team to transform without device *Only full-team with full-face mask (excluding an extra) *Fourth-longest Sentai series (52 episodes) Denshi Sentai Denziman *First portable transformation device *First transforming Sentai mecha/Giant Robo *First female villain commander *First season the main monster itself is grown *First extraterrestrial-based power source *First non-human/robot mentor *Final season influenced by Toei/Marvel partnership Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *First three-man Sentai team **Sets precedence of Red/Blue/Yellow combination. **First Air/Water/Land trio combination **First team whose affiliations are associated with animals *First military-based team *First team with representation of animals **First eagle, shark and big cat (panther) Rangers *Only Sentai team where all Rangers are male **First team with no pink Ranger *First two-piece combining Giant Robo *First transformation brace *First and only lasting Red replacement (Ryuusuke Oowashi -> Takayuki Hiba) *Only continuation of the previous series Dai Sentai Goggle V *First Red/Black/Blue/Yellow/Pink combination *First three-piece Giant Robo *Only season where Giant Robo and transporter fight together in mech battles. *First season where the villains use mechas instead of growing the monster. (Kongs) *First of nine-consecutive seasons lead by head-writer Hirohisa Soda. *Final Sentai team to use scarfs. *First team to announce the name of the team in the opening title card *First season to air at the same time as a Metal Heroes series ( ) *First season to have a full-season order from the beginning Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *First team to use spandex costumes *Prototype of battle protector utilized by DynaBlack *First ninja Ranger *First series to air at reduced 25-minute time length from 30-minutes starting with Ep. 10: The Intruder From Outer Space Choudenshi Bioman *Second two-piece Giant Robo; last for 13 years *First team with two females *First yellow female *Final main-team death to occur during a season *Final main-team replacement to occur during the season *Only villain team with regular "monsters" as opposed to monsters-of-the week. *First villain with no association at all with the main villains. *First humanoid robot mentor *First prototype Bangai Hero character *First series to have the full name of the team stated in the title card Dengeki Sentai Changeman *First team represented by mythological beings **First dragon, pegasus, mermaid and phoenix Rangers, only griffin Ranger *First white female *First shell-firing cannon finisher *Final team with only one Giant Robo for the entire season *First alien mentor character *First team with individual vehicles for the entire team *Second-longest Sentai series (55 episodes) Choushinsei Flashman *First team to acknowledge an anniversary (10th season from Gorenger) *First combining Giant Robo with a shared cockpit *First team with a second Giant Robo. *First team to not come from Earth (though all Rangers are Earth humans) *First series with a special final-episode ending *Last series to have two "half-seasons" ordered Hikari Sentai Maskman *First team with an internal power source. *First five-piece Giant Robo *Second prototype Bangai Hero character **First with similar power source to main team **Final hero with full-face mask *First female ninja hero Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Tenth "Super Sentai" anniversary *Second three-person team **First three-person team to become five-person team ***First Red/Blue/Yellow/Black/Green team **First three-person team with female Ranger *First falcon, lion, dolphin, bovine (bison) and rhinoceros Rangers *First blue female *First animal mecha *First super Giant Robo combination *Final independent non-mecha carrier vehicle Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Tenth anniversary of Super Sentai *First Sentai team based around vehicles *First enormous base mecha *First teenage/high-school based team *First series to move from Saturday to a Friday-night time, starting from Ep. 32: The Big Demonic Mystery Bird! Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *First sibling team *First official Power protector *Prototype non-clone Evil Sentai team *End of the Hirohisa Soda era Choujin Sentai Jetman *First team motif based on the bird. **First hawk, swan and condor Rangers, only swallow and owl Rangers *First Red/Black/Yellow/White/Blue combination. *First three-male/two female team to switch genders between the Blue and Yellow Rangers (the male wears yellow while the female wears blue). *First team that isn't fully formed by the end of the first episode *First Sentai team to have a Third Robo, Tetraboy. *First and only known Ranger in the entire Sentai series to wear glasses regularly. *First light-blue ranger *First and only Manga Exclusive Ranger *First team where a main Ranger dies and is not replaced *First inter-dimensional villain team *First female mentor character *Only Sentai season with Toshiki Inoue as head-writer Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *First official Sixth Ranger *First season where all mecha are animals *First team based on extinct fauna **First tyrannosaurus, triceratops, smilodon, pteradon and wooly mammoth (or any pachyderm) Rangers *First main Giant Robo with an alternate identity (a deity) *First seven-piece Giant Robo formation *First Sentai season to be adapted into a Power Rangers season in the United States *First major villain to survive at the end of the season *First special video/DVD in association with Terebi-kun and Shogakukan Gosei Sentai Dairanger *First legacy Sentai team *Only Rangers based on the mythological beings of Shisha and Qi'lin, as well as the first tiger Ranger. *First team with mythological-based mecha *First team based on a specific cultural background (Chinese) *Only child Sentai Ranger *Only third-party Sentai mecha character *First villain organization where the the main villain isn't the final villain. *First mentor directly connected to the villains. Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Celebrates 15 years of Super Sentai *First ninja-based Sentai team *First Sentai team based around Japanese culture *First Rangers based on simians (ape), canines (wolf) and bears; only Rangers based on the crane and an amphibian *First male light-blue Sentai Ranger; only on main team *First female leader *Only team to not fully be formed by the end of the first or even the second episode *First official Bangai Hero *First non-clone evil Sentai team **The first and only all-female Sentai team *Only post Goggle V series to not have any title card announcement (instead singing the opening bars of Secret Kakuranger) *Third-longest Sentai series (53 episodes) Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Celebrating 20th anniversary of Gorenger *Final military-based Sentai team *Oldest known Sentai Ranger in existence *First modern cross-over film with the previous team. Gekisou Sentai Carranger *The "intentional" comedy/parody Sentai team *Second "vehicle-based" Sentai *First child mentor *First alien Sentai Bangai Hero (and overall) *First Sentai "wannabe" *Prototype of multi-combining Sentai mecha *First series to use an "alternate version" of the opening theme Denji Sentai Megaranger *First Silver Ranger *First black leader *Final two-piece main Giant Robo; first in 13 years *Prototype of grunt hierarchy and giant grunts *Only original evil Sentai team to match the main team *First series to move from Friday to Sunday mornings, likewise regaining the 30-minute airing time lost during Dynaman, starting from Ep. 8: Will We Lose!? Reverse Teamwork Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *First gorilla Ranger; only wildcat Ranger *First black Bangai Hero. *First team to have powers passed on from generations to generations. *First Super Rangers *First Sentai series lead by head-writer Yasuko Kobayashi. Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V *Second sibling team *First Sentai team created after the death of Shotaro Ishinomori *First team specifically themed around rescue services *Only post-''Zyuranger'' team to not have any Additional, Sixth or Bangai Rangers. (outside a movie) Mirai Sentai Timeranger *First Pink Ranger to be the leader of the team *First 6th Ranger to be a Red Ranger. *First Sentai team where the Sixth Ranger is the same color as one of the core Rangers. *Only team with Rangers from the future. *First main-team alien Ranger *First series to air alongside a "Heisei" Kamen Rider series (Kamen Rider Kuuga) Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Celebrating the 25th series since Gorenger **First anniversary season to celebrate by series instead of by years *First series to have a Super Sentai anniversary movie **First movie to have a Ranger who appeared prior to the modern V-Cinemas or in a pre-V-Cinema team-up *First official multi-combination Giant Robo *First collectable artifact *First series to feature auxiliary mecha Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *Third three-man Sentai team **Only one since Sun Vulcan to remain three-man due to alliances *First Crimson and Navy Rangers **First Sentai Rangers to be based off of insects. *Only Sixth Ranger to have taken multiple identities Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *First Sentai team to be completely based on dinosaurs **Only team with brachiosaur and tupuxura Rangers *Only series with four Rangers on the core team *First Super Sentai series to air in the Super Hero Time block with a Kamen Rider Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *First Gold Ranger *First mentor Ranger. **First Ranger based on the the domesticated dog *First season to possess a hierarcy for grunts *First Hand-Off to the next series after the final episode Mahou Sentai Magiranger *Third sibling-team **Only team with Rangers based on fairies and Garuda/bird-men *First Regular Gold Ranger *First full-family Ranger team, including the father and mother *Only team outside the Ishinomori era to have capes GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Celebrating the 30th series since Gorenger *First Sentai series to have both a 9-piece fusion in Super DaiBouken and a 10-piece fusion in Ultimate DaiBouken. *First Pink Ranger sentai second-in-command. *First inanimate-object Bangai Ranger *First season with multiple rival villain groups **Only season to have multiple villain groups working simultaneously in a single season *First appearance of AkaRed, the embodied spirit of Sentai Juken Sentai Gekiranger *First cheetah Ranger; first Ranger based on a modern reptile (chameleon); only jaguar Ranger *First Purple Ranger *First Black/Green Bangai Hero duo. **First Bangai Hero duo start out evil then later turned good. **First extra heroes whose mecha can combine with those of the Sentai. Engine Sentai Go-Onger *First 6th Ranger duo. **First Gold and Silver colored duo. *Only Rangers based on the porpoise and the chicken *First twelve-piece Giant Robo. *First theatrical cross-over movie in 31 years Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *First team to contain a female Red Ranger. *Only team with a turtle and crustacean (lobster) Ranger *First season to have an all alliterative Sentai title. *First Super Sentai series that features a team-up with Super Sentai's sister franchise, Kamen Rider. *First special post-series V-Cinema Tensou Sentai Goseiger *First Ranger that was originally a mecha. *First Sentai team to cameo in two preceding Sentai teams' crossover movie. *Only snake Ranger *Only villain to have affiliation with multiple villain organizations *Introduces the arcade game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O which as well as including past Super Sentai teams, is also updated to include shows after Goseiger. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Celebrating 35 seasons since Gorenger * Established the umbrella term "ranger". *First team where all main-team members are aliens (though the second team not of Earth) *Only series to have cameoes of previous Sentai Rangers outside of teamups (although actors have returned in different roles) *First crossover with the Metal Heroes franchise Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *First team to have the name in plural format. *First team to have outfits made of "pleather"- a plastic leather-like material (sans the helmets). *Only lagomorph (rabbit) Ranger *First Gold and Silver colored male duo. *First series to have a movie during its run. *First series to have a season of the unofficial Sentai series Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger be aired during its run *Most recent Sentai death *First series to completely replace the opening theme. **First team to not have a title-card announcement until later in the series with the second opening *Only hippopotamus Ranger (though he only appears in the V-Cinema special) Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *First Red/Black/Blue/Green/Pink combination of core Rangers. *Only Parasaurolophus, Stegosarus, Velociraptor, Ankylosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus and Spinosaurus Rangers. *First female Ranger in a dinosaur-themed Sentai group to not to have the Pterosaur motif. **First non-blue Ranger in a dinosaur-themed Sentai-group to have the Triceratops motif. *First Sixth Ranger to have the Pterosaur motif. *First series to feature all three shades of blue; regular blue (Kyoryu Blue), light blue (Kyoryu Cyan), and dark blue (Deathryuger). *First series where the villain's base is in the South Pole. *First season where the members of the core team are assembled by the end of the first episode but don't know each other's identities, save one. (The Hurricangers were unaware of the Gouraigers' existence until the seventh episode). See also *Milestones (Power Rangers) Category:Super Sentai